


Birthday Beach Party

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Lance deserves the best, M/M, beach party, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Lance celebrates his birthday with his family, both blood-related family and space family.





	Birthday Beach Party

It had been years since Lance was able to set foot on a beach, since he was able to feel the salt-scented breeze run through his brown locks and the caress of the ocean’s waves against his feet. It had been years since he heard his family’s laughter and shouts of playful joy as the young ones ran about to grab sand to build the perfect sandcastle. It had been years since he saw his mom and his dad relax against a soft beach towel, an umbrella casting a shade over them as they chatted and somehow kept a careful eye on the many wild children of their big family. It had been years since he saw his aunts and uncles, his cousins, his relatives all in one place with smiles of joy and bright eyes as they went about to fully enjoy their beach day. It had been years since he saw Veronica nudge along a loved one—a girlfriend in this case (Acxa)—hand in hand to the ocean, ruffling Lance’s hair as they passed by. It had been years since he saw his brothers and sisters enjoying themselves.

His eyes swept across the wide expanse of the beach towards the ocean where he found his makeshift family—his space family—floating about in the ocean, wide smiles on their faces as they splashed each other with water. Coran was poking at Hunk’s orange ring tube floatie with a curious look on his face. Hunk was splashing large amounts of water into Pidge’s face who retaliated with a few kicks that caused water to splash up into his face. A little off to the side to avoid the splashes of water, Shiro had his dad expression on, reprimanding Hunk and Pidge. The quirk of his lips gave him away though, and Lance couldn’t contain the soft laughter that spilled past his lips at the sight. The warmth he felt at seeing his family all in one place—a very special place—faded away a bit when he noticed someone missing. His eyes darted to each person in the ocean, then scanned the sand-covered land in search of his favorite mullet-haired samurai. A tap on the shoulder startled him from his search.

“Keith!” Lance chimed, hands immediately reaching to clasp his boyfriend’s arm. Said boyfriend chuckled and gazed upon him with the warmest expression that Lance felt he was going to melt.

“Hey,” Keith said, resting his forehead against Lance’s, a soft smile overtaking his features. Lance smiled in return feeling all the warmth and love return to him.

This moment. This moment, right here. Lance was going to treasure it for the rest of eternity. He had his family, all his loved ones with him at his very special place. He felt their love and their happiness. The loneliness he had felt for so long ebbed away and all that was left remaining was a fluttery feeling of the greatest love and warmth he could ever experience.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and short I wrote last minute for my favorite blue boy. Happy birthday, Lance. <3


End file.
